Threshold
by Voice4TheMute
Summary: Scott is one week away from getting married! But when Lisa Miller comes to help out, 5 days before the wedding, something happens that could possible ruin the special day...and the relationship!
1. Lisa Miller's Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own the Scott Pilgrim series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Bryan Lee O'Malley and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

AN: If you guys are wondering what this is, this is the teaser chapter for my fall Scott Pilgrim project. Last year, my fall Scott Pilgrim project was Through My Eyes, and it is what put me on the map in terms of Scott Pilgrim fanfiction. So here I am again, planning to write another story for the fall and I plan to make this one as memorable, if not, shorter than my previous project. I will finish The Final Farewell and The Junior Fall Compendium first before I tackle this story but I wanted to release this first chapter for my future fall project. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it down on 15 normal-sized post-it notes. Love you guys! You're my motivation to continue to write Scott Pilgrim stories!

Much Love,

~Voice4TheMute

* * *

><p><em><span>Voice4TheMute Presents…<span>_

"_This…this isn't right. There is no way that I can get out of this one! No…no! Shut up! I…I just need time to think." _I thought to myself as I laid in bed, staring up at my ceiling. It's four AM and I was completely sprawled over my bed, wide awake. "_I mean, how could have this had happen? Everything was going great so far. Nice one room apartment, a cat, food, a couch! Even a girlfriend that loves me! But here I am…laying in my own bed, miserable." _

"I can't believe this is happening to me…" I said out loud as I brought my hands to my face and covered it, groaning as hard as I could.

"Scott…could you not do that? It makes sleeping hard…."

"Sorry." I said as I looked over my right shoulder at the lumped body that was next to me. I sighed as I stared at the ceiling again, trying to figure out where it all went wrong…and WHY I couldn't seem to remember anything past midnight. "Why can't I remember anything….!" I groaned again as I felt a foot gently kick me to be quiet.

"_Ok…let's start from the beginning…"_

_A story that isn't in Kim's POV for once…_

_Twelve hours ago…_

I looked at the clock at the airport terminal and then back at my own watch. They both read four-o-clock. "_Man…where is she? Ramona is going to flip out if I'm late again. Not to mention that Kim will also flip out if I end up losing her at the airport. Come on…where are you Lisa Miller?" _ I thought to myself as I stood in front of terminal 7S. I saw the gate open and a flood of people started to pour out. I kept my eyes open though, trying to pin point my friend of almost ten years. "_Was that her? Oh, no. She has brown hair. Lisa has blonde hair…I think. Unless she changed it. Oh dammit! What if she changed her hair color since then? S-Should I just shout out her name and hope for the best?"_

"LISA!" I yelled, getting the attention of people but not from the person I wanted. I looked around again as the crowds of people disperse and soon, no one came out of the gate. The flight attendants were ready to close the door shut before I sprung into action, catching the door right before it closed.

"W-Wait! I think there's someone left on the plane." I pleaded to the female attendant. She looked at me with a quirked eyebrow as she gently pushed me away from the door.

"I'm sorry, but everyone already left the plane." She said but I looked back at the plane.

"But there was someone that was supposed to be on that plane and she didn't come out!" I said as I pointed out towards the window to the plane.

"Um, I don't know what to say other than 'I'm sorry'. Maybe that person's on another plane or…"

"But I have the info here." I said, taking out the piece of paper that had all the details (written out by Ramona so even I could understand…whatever she meant by that). "It says she should be here at gate 7S"

"Um…Scott?" A voice called behind me as I turned around. There, standing right behind me with her big red purse, stood Lisa Miller in all of her glory. She was exactly how I remembered her. Her shoulder length blonde hair, her pristine eyes, her signature pink pearl barrette that held her hair out of her eyes. It was exactly how I remembered her from high school, but a little bit older…a little be more…mature. "Scott Pilgrim? Is that you creating a scene…again?"

_Threshold 033: Lisa Miller's Arrival_

"Lisa!" I said, ditching the flight attendant and clasping her hands. "I thought the airlines were in cahoots and sent me a proxy plane to kidnap you!"

"Excuse me?" She said as she raised an eyebrow.

"…because you're a famous movie actress?" I reasoned but she laughed at me...a laugh that I was too familiar with. Off the corner of my eyes, I saw the flight attended slowly inch away from us and continued to work in the background, as if she wasn't seeing anything.

"Please…more like 'upcoming' famous movie actress. Right now I'm a waiter…but I served some big names you know! I once served Stephen Spielberg once! "Lisa said, in-a-matter-of-factly. My eyes widen at the name.

"Seriously?"

"…ok, my co-worker did. But I took pictures!" Lisa said, whipping out her phone and showing me her phone wallpaper of Stephen Spielberg sipping on coffee.

"Whoa…no way." I muttered as I dropped the piece of paper that Ramona gave me. I saw Lisa bend down and picked it up, looking at the written instructions. She tilted her head in confused as she flipped it upside down to read it again.

"Um…Scott. I think I figured out why you couldn't find me."

"W-why?"

"Because, you were reading the gate number upside down. I was at gate 5L, not at 7S." She said to me as she pointed it out. I looked at the number and turned my head to see if I could see it the other way around. In fact…she was right.

"Oh…"

"The instructions were written right side up too, Scott. How did you screw that up?"

* * *

><p><em><span>At Sneaky Dee's later that night…<span>_

"Hey! There he is! Now everyone is here!" Wallace said as Lisa and I came in and instantly spotted the ridiculously big group of people inside a single booth. Everyone waved as us as Lisa pulled up a seat and I took a seat next to my girlfriend, Ramona.

"So Scott, you feeling it yet?" Wallace asked as he took a sip from his pink margarita. Everyone around me already had a drink in hand I felt a little left out.

"I'm going to get myself a beer, I'll be right back. Nice you see you guys again!" Lisa said I saw her get up and head over to the bar. Kim couldn't help but smile to herself as she kept taking small swigs from her glass of beer.

"Feeling what?"

"The pressure man! In one week you'll be-"

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott Pilgrim." I finished his sentence. He always said that. Every day he reminds me of how many days are left until the wedding. I heard Ramona give a small scoff at the sound of 'Mrs. Scott Pilgrim'.

"You mean Mrs. Scott Pilgrim-Flowers." Ramona corrected as Lisa came back with her beer and took a seat right next to me.

"Oh yeah, …you've yet to tell me the story of how you proposed, Scott. Come on, fill me in! All I got was an invite to the wedding. Didn't even get a position as a possible bridesmaid. I mean, come on Ramona, if it weren't for me then you and Scott will probably never gotten together." Lisa said as she took a swig of her beer.

"The story isn't special. I mean, it felt like it was time that I proposed to Ramona." I started.

"I hinted at him…hard." Ramona added.

"…and finding the ring wasn't that hard…"

"I helped him find it. Then helped him find a cheaper ring that had the same glamour." Kim muttered.

"And the scene was set. My apartment. A home cooked meal…a starry Canada night…"

"I helped prep the food." Stephen said aloud.

"I picked out the day when the sky was the clearest…" Julie bitterly admitted.

"And then…after our delicious meal and cuddling on the couch…"

"My couch…" Wallace chimed.

"…I proposed to her." I said as I saw Lisa's eyes sparkling with awe. Everyone else gave a groan of anguish by the story. But I didn't care. It was the scariest thing I had to do in my entire life…other than the whole ex-boyfriend things. I felt proud…and I was thankful for my friend's help…however small it was.

"Woooow…" Lisa said as I puffed out my chest in accomplishment.

"And then we celebrated on the couch." I said but then received a very hard punch on my arm from Ramona as well as some inappropriate whistle from everyone else. "Ow! W-what?"

"Scott! They didn't need to know that!" Ramona said, covering her face in embarrassment. As everyone was laughing at the awkward air that was created. Kim, however, was glaring at me.

"Wait, you what? The couch? The couch that I sit on, read, and sometimes use as a lounging bed? THAT couch?" Kim said, gripping her mug really hard. Any more pressure and it would have surly shattered in her hands.

"I…maybe…ok, yes. But It was for good! Celebration!" I reasoned.

"I'll 'celebrate' you!" Kim said as she threatened to get up, but was held down by Stephen. I could hear Lisa laughing in the background by the small scene.

"Well, Kim. This is what happens when you live with Scott Pilgrim. I mean…I would imagine you would have found your own place by now. But here you are, a year later after moving back to Toronto…living with Scott Pilgrim."

"Urg…that's what I get for not actively looking for an apartment…" Kim mumbled as she took as seat and took one big swig from her mug to finish off the rest of the beer. I could see Ramona rubbing her forehead.

"Even now, I still feel kinda weirded that you, of all people, still live with Scott. I mean, even I can't live with Scott for that long. No offense honey. As soon as I was able to get my old place back, I moved straight out of Scott's place and back to my place. But you know…I still consider Scott's apartment my second home."

"Yeah…for obvious reasons…" Kim said as everyone laughed again. "It's bad enough that my room consist of a pallet, a bedsit table, and a curtain that divides the living room in two. But you know…after a week with Scott and Ramona, living there isn't as bad. Don't get me wrong, as soon as I find a place and getting the hell out of there, but if I had to room with anyone, I'm kinda glad it was you Scott."

"Aww…" Both Wallace and Lisa said as Kim shook her head.

"…and whenever Scott and Ramona do decide to bump uglies, I always have my headphones to drown you guys out."

"W-Why don't you leave the house!" Ramona asked, still embarrassed.

"Pff…my room. I'm not getting out of my room just because you two wanted to do the four legged vertical cha-cha.

"That's…disturbing." Lisa mutter, sipping her beer.

"So my groomsmen, how are things setting up?" I asked, trying to get the mood from uncomfortable to slightly more comfortable.

"Things are still going according to Stacey and Ramona's schedule." Groomsmen number one, Stephen Still said to me. "The tuxes are almost ready so when they are, Neil, Wallace, and I will go finalize them."

"Seems like the photographer that we selected was good enough for the job. We saw his portfolio of another wedding and we all agreed that this guy is the best…" Groomsmen number two, Neil Nordegraf said to me, looking at his drink.

"And the person doing the open bar said he'll do it for free…" My best man, Wallace Wells, said smirking a bit. I raised an eyebrow at that comment. It didn't sit right in my stomach.

"…how did you do that?"

"I have my ways…" He said as everyone in the booth took a swig from their respective cups.

"Ok…so how about the bridesmaids?" Scott asked Ramona, then at the ladies of Ramona's court.

"Well, the place is set. As long as we don't cancel on them, then they'll keep the entire place open for us. All day. All night." Julie said, official party planner and sadly, the MC for the wedding.

"The florist said she's a bit behind but promises that the flowers will be ready by wedding day." Stacey, bridesmaid number one, said to me.

"Food will definitely be ready. All the orders are set, we have the guest list, and everyone will be fed. As long as you don't invite more people, then everything will go as planned." Bridesmaid number two, Knives Chau, said. She was slightly a temporary bridesmaid due to college but she helped out whenever she could.

"The dresses need to be finalized…" Kim Pine said, the maid of honor. "…but like hell I'll be the one that'll be finalizing them. If I'm wearing a dress it will be for this wedding, then my own wedding. That's it."

"Heh…like I can see you getting married, Kim…" Lisa remarked as I overheard it and laughed instantly.

"Haha, yeah. Kim? Getting married? That's a good one." I said as I felt the burn of Kim's gaze on me.

"Scott, I hope you remember that we're going home together. When you find yourself alone…I'll get you…" Kim said as I suddenly felt my life in danger.

"I…um…" I said as I looked around and took Ramona's mug of beer and drank it, despite the complaints of Ramona.

"Don't worry about it, Scott. I'm coming over at your place tonight, remember? I'm make sure she doesn't kill you. You're getting married afterall." Lisa said, crossing her arms and smiling. I finished off Ramona's mug (again, against her complains) and exhaled really loudly.

"Thanks Lisa…" I said, looking over at her.

"Lisa?" Kim asked as she looked over at Kim.

"Yeah…?"

"…nevermind…" Kim said, looking away from the group.

"Well, I guess the wedding is a go then. Only a week left…you sure you guys are ok?" Wallace asked again as Ramona and I looked at each other. We smiled, lacing our hands together and looked at Wallace together.

"Totally."

"This will be the best wedding ever. You'll see." Ramona said as Lisa instantly lifted her glass in the air.

"Totally! To Scott and Ramona!"

"To Scott and Ramona!" A drunk Knives said, lifting her glass in the air as well as everyone else joined in.

"To Scott and Ramona…!" Everyone else cheered.

* * *

><p>"Pilgrim…" Kim muttered as we made it back to my place. Lisa insisted that she could pick up her own bags up the stairs so I allowed her to. "…I swear to God…tomorrow is my day off. If you wake me up, I'm going to tar and feather you. And I don't mean use honey. I will go out of my way to find tar and throw it on you. Then feathers…"<p>

"But that'll hurt Kim!" I complained as she unlocked the apartment door and walked inside. Our apartment was originally a single room, single bathroom, single kitchen/living room apartment but with Kim's modification…well…it was the same but with a curtain that divided the small living room in half. But I didn't mind. I didn't take much space and Kim looked very settled in. It was nice having her around. It gave me someone to talk to other than Ramona or Gideon (the cat) and it meant that sometimes I got food. Win-win in my situation. Ramona didn't like it mostly because of our history, but I reassured her that nothing will happen between us. As for Lisa…well…

"I can't believe you're risking the wraith of your fiancée, Scott." Lisa said, lagging behind us since she wanted to carry her luggage up the stairs. "I mean…me staying here? Kim is psyched, but if Ramona finds out…"

"She'll be fine. I mean, you're helping out by assisting in the wedding dress and whatnot. It's just a temporary thing until your sister comes back from her trip anyways, right?" I said, waiting for Lisa to get to the top of the stairs. I looked over to where Kim was and saw that she already passed out on her pallet. "Haha…look like Kim KO'ed." Lisa poked her head in and saw Kim asleep on her makeshift bed.

"Haha…poor Kim. Even now she couldn't hold her liquor." Lisa moved into the living room and set her stuff down. "Well, the night is still young. Wanna continue to drink and catch up?"

"Uh…sure. I think I still have some stuff leftover from the last party we had here…" I said, walking towards the fridge and opening it, seeing what we had. Five beers and a half bottle of vodka. I took it out and showed Lisa, who nodded in excitement.

"We can easily finish all that!"

"W-We?" I hesitated.

* * *

><p><em><span>And so…a half bottle of vodka and a few beers later…<span>_

"Dude…I can't believe you're getting married." Lisa said as we sat at the headrest of my bed. It wasn't big, but big enough when Ramona came over to sleep.

"I know…it's such a huge step…"

"Do you think you're ready?" Lisa asked as I grumbled at the question.

"Wallace already asks me everyday…" I said to her as I took another swig of my beer, but Lisa leaned in towards me, her face getting a little too close for comfort.

"Yeah, but that's in front of your fiancée. She's not here. Are YOU ready?" Lisa asked again as I leaned back a bit and looked away.

"O-Of course I am. I mean…there's no other way, right? This is supposed to happen. Two people who love each other should get married. Plus Ramona is planning her perfect wedding…so who am I to deny her that?" I asked her. Lisa smiled slyly before knocking back the beer in her hand and crushing it in her palm.

"You're the fiancée Scott! It's a fifty-fifty wedding, right? Besides…I don't think everyone should get married…"

"What are you talking about? I thought it was every girl's dream to get married. You know, to have that perfect, fairy tale wedding." I said, rather confused. Lisa just laughed at the idea.

"Sorry, Scott. But not all girls could be hopeful little girls like you." She teased, sticking her tongue out. "People are meant to be free. To do whatever they want. They wanna get married? Get married then. It's only a label. You don't need a ceremony to solidify your love." That echoed in my head a bit.

"…_.it marriage really just a label? Do we really need to get married?" _I thought as I looked at Lisa, already starting her next can of beer. "Seems you look set on staying single…"

"What are you talking about? I just don't believe in marriage. I mean…if you love the person, you don't need a social standing to tell you that. You just….do! Marriage is silly…" Lisa said as she brought her drink to her lips and took another sip. Her eyes darted towards me, catching her looking at her lips. "See something you like, Scott?"

"Uh…n-no! I mean…I…" I stammered as I took another swig of my drink. I heard Lisa giggle as she moved closer to me. "I saw you looking at me Scott. What do you think you're doing. You're going to be a married man this weekend. I hope I'm not creating a …distraction." She said, looking at me with soft eyes…almost seductive eyes. I felt my own eyes widen as I got up from the bed and placing the can on the night stand.

"Hahaha! W-Would you look at the time. I guess I should-"

"Oh calm down Scott! I was just messing around. But it is getting late." Lisa said as she placed the beer can on the night stand as well and got up. She walked over to me gave me a drunken hug. "Guess I should go and see if Kim left me a space on her pallet for me to sleep. God forbid I sleep on the couch after hearing what you and Ramona did on it…"

"…sorry."

"It's ok. I'll see you in the morning." Lisa said as she went to the door left my room. I sighed as I felt like I dodge a huge bullet. But what Lisa was saying was true. _"Is marriage REALLY necessary? I love Ramona…Ramona loves me…so is it all needed?"_ I looked over at the beers that were left over and sighed. I knew that those beers would go bad if I left them there. I picked up the rest of the beers and walked over to the door, heading to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em><span>4:00 AM<span>_

"Urg…what in the world…" I murmured as I woke up, my head spinning as I brought and hand to my head, trying to ease the headache. I looked over to the clock and saw that it was four in the morning. Groaning, I flopped my arms outwards and sighed out loud. "Woke up waaaaaay to early. Damn you Lisa. Drinking too much…"

"…don't say my name in vein…"

My eyes widen as I heard Lisa's voice right next to me. I looked over to my right shoulder to see a body huddled in the blanket right next to me. I felt sweat form on my forehead and weirdly, around my body. I realize then that I was naked…and I hoped…PRAYED that the person next to me was Ramona.

"R..Ramona?" I said as I looked at the body mass that was covered in blankets move. A head poked out as all I saw was a mess of blonde hair.

"Come on now…you had it right the first time…" Lisa Miller muttered as she looked over at me then flopped back down on the bed. "Now be quiet…it's still too early…"

_OH MY GOD. WHAT HAVE I DONE?_

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p>

Fall 2011

Until Next Time…!


	2. Something Old

Disclaimer: I do not own the Scott Pilgrim series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Bryan Lee O'Malley and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

A/N: Yes, Voice4TheMute is back and he's back with a vengeance! Well…maybe not, but I'm back and it's time to move on with my fall writing project, Threshold. I'm trying something new this time around. First, I'm writing this all in Scott's POV, since most of my story takes place in Kim or Lisa's head. Second, I'm trying something new with my writing. No new formatting…but a new kind of writing style. I'll reveal more when the story concludes. Also, I'm trying to be less wordy. So this chapter won't be epicly long, but long enough to get the story going.

Until then, sit back, relax, and enjoy the next chapter of Threshold!

* * *

><p><em>An affair…I'm…I'm having an affair! <em>I thought to myself, eyes wide open as I continued to stare at the ceiling. It was four AM still…maybe even five…I don't know how long I've been awake. My thoughts were keeping me awake, as well as the rustling that was happening right next to me. Lisa Miller, my long time high school friend…and now the girl I'm having an affair with.

…_no. No! I'm married! Not yet at least. If Ramona finds out…if ANYONE finds out…!_

"Mmm…" A soft moan came from the body under the covers.

_I…I need to end this. I need to stop this right now before it gets out of hand!_

"Lisa…? Lisa, are you awake?" I called softly. I heard a soft moan and heard the rustling of a body turning over towards me. Up 'til now I never received a visible confirmation of Lisa…I've been basing off her voice and her response to the name. but when she turned over to see me, I saw her face…the face I remember seeing all night at Sneaky Dee's. It was definitely her. Lisa was laying next to me…and by the lack of clothing from her neck to her shoulder, she was probably naked under the covers. The guilt got worse with the visual confirmation. Now there is now denying it.

"Sorta…what do you want Scott? It's late." Lisa said, her eyes still closed and her voice still half asleep. What bugged me was how calm she was with this while situation. Was she not aware of the problems that just spawned in front of us? In front of me?

"I…what happen last night?" I asked, still looking up at the ceiling. It was the first question I needed answered. It's all a blur to me. I remember going to the bar, talking about wedding plans, coming back home, and drinking with Lisa…but I don't remember anything after that. I could have sworn that I went to sleep after putting the leftover alcohol away. I…I'm pretty sure that's all I did.

"You…you don't remember?" Lisa said, in a disappointed voice. That just raised even more question in my mind. Was she…sad that I don't remember? Was she the one that seduced me? I wanted to look over to where she laid but feared to look into her eyes.

"I don't…" I simply answered.

"…oh."

"Lisa. I just got to know. What I the one that initiated it or…?"

"Scott…" Lisa interrupted, her voice sounding more awake now. "Can we not talk about it right now? Please?" Lisa begged. But why? What was she trying to hide? Maybe it was her who came on to me. It made my soul feel a bit better, but not my much. "I just don't want to talk about it right now. Not tonight."

"But Lisa! This is important to me! You don't know what kind of trouble I'm in thanks to-"

"Thanks to me? Thanks to me!" Lisa's voice rose but she silenced herself. She knew as well as I did if we woke up Kim, then the whole thing will be out of the bag. She toke a deep breath before turning her body away from me. "Scott…please…just not right now." Lisa pleaded with me.

"But-"I started, turning my head to see her but instead saw her bare back towards me.

"Scott, please? For me? I wish to keep this memory…unscathed." She said, her voice dropping as she was getting ready to sleep again. "We can talk about it tomorrow."

"Ok…" I reluctantly agreed. I couldn't press her for more information. Any more racket and it will surely wake Kim. I just had to wait until Kim leaves or something so I can talk to Lisa one-on-one. I sighed as I closed my eyes. I knew I wouldn't get a lot of sleep tonight…but the least I could do is get whatever sleep I can.

_Threshold 034: Something Old_

I didn't get much sleep…and my body commanded me awake at eight in the morning. I was hoping that whatever sleep I got would help me remember of last night's events but to no avail. It was all still a blur to me and the feeling of being guilty didn't go away. The only good thing that happen this morning is when I woke up, Lisa was no longer in my bed.

"Maybe some breakfast will clear my head…" I said as I opened the door from my bedroom and headed towards the kitchen. As I got into the living room, I was greeted by the visual of someone's rear end in jogging pants facing me, legs still upright their arms were downwards, trying to reach their toes. I felt my mind go back as images filled my head. Images of Lisa and her naked back, arms, and legs suddenly filled my mind. It was intoxicating…but it was also scary. Where those memories from last night? "L-Lisa…?"

"…what?" The voice responded. The voice didn't belong to Lisa. It was Kim's. All of a sudden, images of Kim started to fill my head, but those ones were easily dismissible.

"Kim?"

"Glad it didn't take you three guesses." She said as she stood straight up and looked to look at me. She wore back jogging pants and had a thin black hoodie on. On the right side of the hoodie was a white iron-on patch with a purple letter 'J', the trademark patch of St. Joel's Catholic High School.

"Kim? What are you wearing? Is that your sweater from St. Joel's?" I asked as she took a minute to look down at herself then back at me.

"Yeah. I decided that today, I'm going to start jogging every morning. You know…keep myself fit. As for the jacket, this is my old jogging sweater back in high school Glad I can still wear it comfortably. What you said last night made me remember I still had this packed away somewhere in my luggage. You know me…never liked throwing away things that have sentimental value."

"So what you're saying is that high school was a very special time for you?"

"Don't push your luck, Pilgrim…" Kim muttered as she glared at me.

"So what made you start jogging? The only real exercise I've seen you do is drumming or sitting…" I said to her, trying to remember a moment where she was exercising in the past.

"I'm so close to punching you in the head!" She said to me as I backed away a bit. I didn't mean to offend…I think. "But if you must know why, it's because Lisa's doing it too. She says that jogging in the morning helps keep stay fit and keeps her looking like 'a goddess' as she likes to put it." She said as she did some arm stretching in front of me. When she said the word, 'goddess', more images of Lisa and her body came to mind but were quickly dismissed.

_Now that Kim mentions it…Lisa was nowhere to be seen. Maybe she went out to jog. Crap, did she get a chance to talk to Kim about last night? _

"S-So where is Lisa now? I mean…did you see her leave or…?" I asked, nervous of her answer. Kim raised an eyebrow at me before turning around towards the front door then back at me. Her look of confusion made me look at her confused as well.

"Lisa? I dunno…maybe she's out running right now? She does it early in the morning so I guess." Kim said as she turned around and picked up her walkman off the coffee table. "You should consider working out as well, Scott. Or at least learning how to get enough sleep at night. You look terrible…"

"Yeah…" I said, rubbing my eyes. "Last night was a bit…rough."

"Well, better get your sleep now before it's too late." Kim said as she walked towards the front door and opened it.

"W-why?"

"Because you'll be a husband soon…which means that you'll be a father one day. You think you'll get sleep with the baby crying all night?" Kim said to me. That froze me in place. It never occurred to me. Kids? Me? A father? "Also, don't you have work today? Or something?" That caused even more panic.

"Oh dammit! I do have work today!" I said, scratching my head violently in frustration.

"Heh..well…good luck with that Scott Pilgrim. You'll need it…" I heard Kim's voice trail as she closed the door slowly.

* * *

><p><em><span>The Happy Avocado…after Scott's shift<span>_

_Oh god…this is a nightmare. This whole day is a nightmare…_ I thought to myself as I staggered out of The Happy Avocado, exhausted as hell. All I wanted to do now was just to head back home and get some sleep…but I knew I had to do other things before going home. With the wedding almost here, I had to run by the tux place and make sure everything's in check as well as double check with the photographer. It was a day that started long, kept being long, and will still BE long up to the very end. Not to mention that there was the whole 'Lisa' thing that was constantly haunting my mind all day.

"Hey Scott."

I shut my eyes tight before slowly opening them and turning my head to the left where the voice originated from. There stood Lisa, wearing her usual t-shirt, blue jean shorts, and suspenders.

_This whole day…a nightmare…_

"Hey Lisa." I weakly said to her as I continued to make my way back home. Lisa walked right next to me and matched my walking pace. There was an awkward air between us…maybe it was because of the whole thing that happen last night.

"…so how was work today?" Lisa said, trying to break the awkwardness between us, but her question made me bury my head in my hands in gloom.

"Urg…work was terrible today…"

"What? What happen?" Lisa asked. I whipped my head backwards and let out a groan.

"Today, I manage to get five orders wrong, burn about one hundred dollars worth of ingredients, and almost cause a grease fire in the kitchen. Today's just been…a bad day." I said, rubbing my face. I'm usually not that bad at work. Or at least I don't think I'm that bad at work. But today, everything that could go work, did. I was surprise that they didn't fire me at the end of the day. All they said was to 'get some sleep'.

"Yesh…that's pretty bad. Was your head in the clouds or something?" Lisa asked.

"No. I couldn't stop thinking about what happen last night…" I said as I looked over to her. She looked over at me as well, but then turned away, her face slightly red. "You said that we could talk about it today…and I want to talk about it."

"Yeah…yeah I know." Lisa said to me as she looked back at me. Her face was still flushed, but at least she was now looking me in the eyes. "So…what do you want to know…?"

"I want to know what happen. All of it. Did I start it? Did you start it? When did it happen? How did it happen?" I said, shooting questions at her like a machine gun. She leaned back away from me, trying to get some space between us.

"Whoa there…one question at a time."

"But I want to know everything! I mean…this is important! I love Ramona! And I don't want to do anything to hurt her but this…I don't even know how THIS happened!" I said to her as she raised her arms up and signaled me to calm down.

"I get it Scott! I get it! You love Ramona…" She said as she looked towards the ground. "…so you really don't remember anything?" She asked me, again with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I don't remember anything…" She sighed as she looked over at a bench that wasn't occupied and took a seat. I took a seat right next to her and scooted a bit towards her, so she didn't have to raise her voice.

"I…came on to you." Lisa admitted, fidgeting her fingers. "You just put the alcohol away and went back to your room. I couldn't find a spot on Kim's pallet so I came back into your room. We talked some more…you were on this rant about something I said. About how marriage is just a label and you don't need to get married to tell someone that you love them. Then you started panicking…like…really panicking."

"About what?" I asked.

"Well…you started wondering why you were getting married. Something about you believing that this is the right step. Or something. I don't know…I had a lot to drink that night as well, remember? You…you thought that the reason you're getting married is to show Ramona that you love her. But now you weren't sure because it felt like you were forcing it on her. Again…I'm fuzzy on the details." Lisa said, turning her head to see me. "I tried to reassure you that what you were doing was the correct step, that this all was going to happen one way or another. Then you said you might be missing out on things. You started to panic about how you won't get to experience a lot of things now that you're going to get married. And I agreed with you."

"You did?"

"Mhmm. I mean…once you're married…you can't go out at nights like we use to…you won't have your total freedom…one day you'll have a kid and might have to abandon your old habits. Getting married changes you. It's then I said…that I'm glad that I'm single…"

"You're single?" I repeated as she nodded her head.

"You asked me that last night. I said yes, and I told you my history with recent guys. Don't get me wrong though. Being in a relationship is great and all…but it's that freedom that I like about being single. It was then we started talking about…well…us." Lisa said, peering her eyes towards me.

"Us? But we've never…well…until now we never…"

"Gone out? True. We never went out or did anything…'til now of course. Even that night when you came over because you were fighting with Ramona. I told you the truth. We talked that night, I cried, you tried to comfort me, my sister came down to yell at us, we ate pizza. That's all true. But…I never gave you a straight answer that night either."

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I saw Lisa take a deep breath before turning her head to look me in the eyes.

"You asked me that night if I liked you…and I told you that I didn't want to talk about it."

"Uh huh…"

"And last night…you asked me again if I liked you…"

"I did?" I asked as Lisa nodded her head.

"Yeah…you did." She said as she looked down at her lap then back at me. "…and I told you yes. That I did back then, and up to now. I still have feelings for you Scott."

That sentence was a bullet to my head. My memories of Lisa back in high school suddenly had a new appearance. The memories of my high school friend, Lisa Miller, as been replaced by this longing girl who just wanted to get close but has be pushed away by my ignorance. Not only that…she's been screened out because of my relationship to Kim. And Kim…she was her best friend…did she know about this?

"…wow…I…" I stammered, trying to get my thoughts together but found it really hard to do so.

"That's when the night turned…well…yeah…" Lisa trailed, tilting her head to the left. There was silence for the next ten minutes. My head was cluttered with all sorts of questions and possible scenarios that I couldn't see straight. But what bothered me the most was the thought that Lisa Miller seemed…attractive now. And that's what was really destroying my mind.

"I…I really can't…"

"Scott, let me put your mind at ease. What happen last night…was a mistake." Lisa said, placing a hand on my shoulder. It felt nice…if not for the wrong reasons.

"A mistake?" I repeated.

"A huge mistake…I'm actually ashamed of myself that I allowed things to go that far. It's just…the biggest unanswered questions you know? To me, you're the one that got away and that night…that night was my one chance to make sure you weren't. I took advantage of the situation. I came on to you saying how marriage is just a label. I was trying to sway away from the idea of getting married…and it obviously worked." Lisa said as she got up. "…I know what I need to do. I need to tell Ramona and…!"

"Wait!" I said, reaching up and taking her wrist to keep her in place.

"What?"

"Don't tell her."

"W-What do you mean don't tell her? Scott? Are you stupid? You're having an affair!" Lisa said out loud but then covered her mouth as people were now looking at us. She quietly sat back down and leaned towards me. "You're having an affair! You cheated on Ramona. You have to tell her!" She whispered to me.

"I know…but…she won't forgive me. Not this time. She has before but now…I think this time this will end the relationship. I love Ramona. I would do anything to her. If this was a mistake…then…let's keep it like that." I said to Lisa, a bit surprised on what I was saying myself.

"Scott, your marriage will be built on a lie!" Lisa reasoned.

"Yes…I know but…I can't do that to her. We…can't tell her! We just can't! It'll just be a bad memory ok? Nothing happened that night." I said to her. It made me feel rotten to the core…but I knew this was the only way. Ramona would never forgive me for cheating on her again. Just no way. I would do anything to keep her with me. It was all a mistake afterall. Just a big mistake.

"So…just pretend like it never happened?" Lisa said to me as I nodded.

"…yes." I said. Lisa closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"…ok Scott. We take it to the grave. We won't tell a soul. Not Kim, not Ramona, not anyone. Got it?"

"Got it." I said as I felt like a burden as lifted off my shoulders. I let out a sigh of relief as I leaned back into the bench chair and stretched a bit. "Ok…now that's settling. I guess we can go back to doing wedding planning…right?"

"Yeah…I guess." Lisa said, rather sadly as she looked over at her purse. I saw her eyes widen as she opened her purse and started to rummage through it. I looked over her shoulder curiously.

"Whatcha looking for?"

"Here!" Lisa said as she took out what looked like a wrist sweatband. It was red with a figure of a snake on it. It took me awhile to recognize, but then I finally remembered where I've see that sweatband before.

"No way, that's you're old sweatband from high school!" I said to her as she stretched it over and put it on her left hand.

"Totally! Got some good use out of it too. It is also my good luck charm." She said as she looked at it on her wrist before taking it off and handing it to me. "And I want you to have it."

"Me? You want me to have it?"

"Yeah. I mean…think of it as a small present from me to you. You're actual wedding present is much bigger, but take this a small side present, just for you." She winked as I shook my head.

"I…I can't take something that precious from you-"

"Don't be silly, Scott!" She said as she took the sweatband and jammed it, rather forcefully, into my pocket. "Besides, I still have the other one. Girls have those sissy, half-heart necklaces to indicate they are BFFs but us, we have sweatbands. Band mates for life, right?" She smiled at me. "Besides, that's my lucky band. Seeing how things have turned out for you so far…I would say you need all the luck you can get." I laughed nervously at her comment.

"Yeah…I guess I do need some luck right now…" I said as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Indeed. Well, I need to get going. I'm going to run of errands of myself." Lisa said. "So is everything alright now? I mean…what happen last night was a mistake right? We're just going to forget about it?"

"Yeah…it was all a mistake. We're cool." I said to her, smiling. She smiled back as she looked in the direction of where she was going.

"Ok. Well…I guess I'll see you at the bar then, Scott. See you tonight!" She said as she started to head off. I shook my head at the idea that we use Sneaky Dee's as a place to rendezvous to talk about wedding preparations. But it was nice to meet up with everyone every night. Afterall…that might change in the near future for me…

"…God that's depressing." I admitted, giving myself chills when I thought of that. I got up and looked off in the direction of where the tux shop was. Now that I got that settled, it's time to move on to more pressing matters.

At the time…I really thought that was it between Lisa and me. We both agreed to pretend nothing happened and move on…

…it's amazing how good that looks on paper…

* * *

><p><em><span>Sneaky Dee's, one hour before meeting with the girls…<span>_

"So…how's work today, Scott? Not too stressful I hope." Wallace chimed with a hint of sarcasm.

"Scott was a wreck today. I swear, if it wasn't for me, The Happy Avocado would be up in smoke. I had to cover his ass so much it's not even funny…" Stephen Stills said, taking a swig of his beer and exhaling loudly.

"It's weird how you wanted us to show up an hour earlier than the girls, Scott. What's up? Is there something wrong with the tuxes? Maybe with the photographer?" Neil asked, a bit confused on why they were there earlier than expected.

"I CHEATED ON RAMONA!" I admitted out loud.

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

Oh Scotty boy…a secret that big couldn't be a secret for too long. So now that the cat is out of the bag…what will happen next? Hmm…what will happen indeed. Stay tuned everyone!

_Threshold 035: Something New_

Until Next Time…!


	3. Something New

Disclaimer: I do not own the Scott Pilgrim series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Bryan Lee O'Malley and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

A/N: Hello, hello! Voice4TheMute here! I almost made my deadline, but missed it by a couple of days. Oh well. So! This is the next chapter of Threshold and I hope you guys enjoy it! Where we left off…I believe Scott spilled the beans…yup, just spilled the beans. Let's see how this pans out, shall we?

On a side note, I update my dA page. Yes, I draw. Yes, I suck. But go check it out!

Voice4TheMute - name of my dA. Original, I know.

* * *

><p>"I CHEATED ON RAMONA!"<p>

"WHAT?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

I couldn't keep it a secret anymore. It was like there was a bomb hidden under my shirt and I knew it wouldn't blow up…but the fact that it's there didn't make it any better. I love Ramona…and I needed help getting out of his hole that I found myself in. If there were anyone that could help me…it would be these guys…I hope.

"Scott, what are you DOING man? Cheating on Ramona? Tell me you're messing with us." Stephen Stills said as he started to shove me to the left.

"You cheated on Ramona…again? I mean, she'll forgive you once, but twice? That's no longer a mistake. That's something totally different." Wallace said, shoving me in the opposite direction.

"That's the thing! I…I don't remember cheating on her though." I admitted to them but they all looked at me confused.

"I don't get it. So…you cheated on her but you don't remember cheating on her. How does that work?" Neil said as he took a sip of his beer.

"I know I cheated on her. The girl told me the next day. But I don't remember that night. Like…at all. Too much alcohol I think…" I said to them, rubbing my head. "It sounds crazy, I know…but she told me I did. So…"

"Back up Scott…" Wallace said, sitting back in his chair, trying to take in everything that's been said so far. "…first off…who did you cheat with?"

"It was with…" I groaned, rubbing my hand with my face but then I held my tongue. I knew I already spilled the beans…but the least I can do is protect Lisa's dignity. "...with a girl I met after our meeting yesterday." They all looked at me funny again as I said that.

"That makes no sense Scott."

"Just…I don't want to give away her name alright? Let's just…call her 'Lauren' for now?" I said to them. "Kim and I were going home from Sneaky Dee's and Lauren came up and started talking to us. She…said something about meeting me before. I…vaguely remember her. And…" I struggled, trying to come up with an elaborate cover story…but failing hard at it.

"So…you met a girl that remembered you, you guys went home together, then you slept together?" Wallace asked, raising an eyebrow at my story.

"Um…yes?" I answered as Wallace sighed.

"Well…I guess we have no choice but to believe you. Afterall, she did say you hooked up with her."

"What am I going to do, guys?" I said, slamming my head down on the table, placing my hands on the top of my head and ruffling my hair in frustration. "I didn't want to cheat on her. I remember going to sleep without her and then I woke up in the middle of the night naked and she was laying right next to me. I-I don't even remember doing it, but the evidence was against me!"

"Scott, I think we all have to ask…do you still want the wedding or are you-"

"Of course I want the wedding! I love Ramona! With all my heart! This…this is just an unfortunate event that happened." I said to them. They all looked at me with looks of concern but they all nodded in agreement.

"Alright…we believe you. But seriously Scott, how can you pull that stuff FIVE DAYS before your wedding?" Stephen said as he took a sip of his beer. "Only you would find a way to screw something this important in the final week of planning."

"Well…did you talk to her? Do some damage control on the whole situation?" Neil asked me as I nodded at him.

"I talked to Li-Lauren the day after. We both agreed that we should just pretend like it never happened…" I said to him.

"So much for that, you just told us what happened."

"I know! I know! It's something I can't exactly keep a secret with, you know, MY WEDDING coming up. So what should I do you guys? Should I tell Ramona?" I asked them, looking up from the table. Wallace and Stephen were looking at each other. Neil, on the other hand, was looking at his phone.

"You should tell her."

"You totally shouldn't tell her."

"What the hell?" Wallace said in disbelief, looking over at Stephen. "Don't tell her? Why?"

"Well, why should her tell her? I mean, it's his WEDDING. We've been planning this thing for almost an entire year. The perfect date, the weather, the band. A lot of planning went into this. Scott, you said to love Ramona and that the entire thing was a mistake. So just take it as a mistake. That night never happened, right? It's what you guys agreed with."

"That's great and all, but this is Ramona and Scott's marriage we're talking about. I know you want to protect the wedding day, but their relationship will be built on a lie. You should come clean Scott. Tell her. If you're love is strong then-"Wallace started, but then was cut off by Stephen again.

"That's a horrible idea. He'll not only ruin the wedding day, but the relationship in a whole. Scott loves Ramona and the entire thing was one big fluke so-"

"If their relationship was strong then she would forgive him and-"

"But what if she doesn't?" I mumbled, head still on the table. "Not only did I hurt the one person I love, but I ruined everything."

"It's not all ruined. I mean…as far as everyone else knows, everything is fine and dandy. Only your groomsmen know so-"

"Guys, heads up. Here come the girls." Neil said as we all look towards the door to see Ramona, Kim, Julie, Knives, and Lisa walking towards our booth. Lisa locked eyes with me for a minute before looking away. Ramona was looking at me…and her soft eyes and appreciate smile was too much for me to handle at the moment. I scooted out of the booth so Julie and Ramona can get in, but I didn't sit back down.

"Come on, Scott. Sit. We have to talk about the wedding and stuff." Ramona said, smiling at me and patting an open space in the booth. I didn't respond right away, which made Ramona look at me with concern. "Um…Scott? Is everything ok?"

"S-Scott's fine!" Wallace instantly said as everyone looked over at him.

"Uh…yeah! He's…just about to go get some air. Right, Scott?" Stephen said out loud with a huge inflection in his voice.

"Um…yeah! I'm…going to get some air." I said as I slowly backed away from the booth.

"But wait. What about the stuff for the wedding?" Ramona asked.

"Uh! Scott already told us! We can tell you. Just…go get some air, ok Scott?" Wallace said, gesturing me to leave.

"Um…if you're going to get air, do you mind if I go with you? I need a smoke." Lisa said, putting a chair next to the booth.

"S-sure thing. Going to get some air. I'll be back in bit." I said to them as I headed towards the exit with Lisa. As soon as we walked out of Sneaky Dee's Lisa quickly stepped in front of me with her arms on her hips.

"Scott! What the hell? Why was Stephen and Wallace acting defensive? And why are you sweating so much?" Lisa asked as I looked around us, making sure no one around can hear us.

"I…I may have told them about what happen last night." I admitted to her. Lisa instantly slapped her forehead and ran her hand down her face.

"Dammit Scott! What the hell! I thought we agreed that night _never_ happened, remember? We're doing it for the _wedding_. For _Ramona._" Lisa said to me as I gestured her to settle down.

"C-calm down Lisa!" I said as I looked around me to see some people looking at us, but it look like they weren't paying attention to the conversation. "I didn't tell them who I cheated with, I just told them that I cheated on Ramona. No names."

"No names? You sure?" Lisa asked as I nodded my head. She sighed as she walked towards the sidewalk and sat down, burying her face in her hands. "Oh God…what are we going to do now…"

"Wallace told me to tell Ramona…"

"WHAT?"

"B-BUT! Stephen said that I shouldn't! I guess the guys are also conflicted on what to do from here." I said as she let out groan of frustration. "And…I don't know what I should do myself. I mean…I love Ramona and…"

"Scott…? Can I make an observation?" Lisa chimed, raising her head from her hands.

"Uh…sure."

"You've been saying that a lot."

"Saying what."

"You 'love Ramona'. That you 'love Ramona'. Well…for someone who fell for temptation, you still seem pretty solid about your love her. I mean…are you saying that because it's true or are you saying that just to put your mind at ease?"

"I…I…" I stuttered. _I do love Ramona. With all my heart! So…why am I struggling to confirm that I love her?_ "I do love Ramona. I mean…right?"

"Well…let's just say from my point of view…it doesn't seem so." Lisa said as took out a cigarette and placed it between her lips. I gulped loudly as I heard her say that. I saw her take out her lighter and light her cigarette. After one drag she exhaled and looked over at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…you're the one that confined in me that you're having second thoughts about marriage. Not your feelings about Ramona, though, but marriage. But now I'm wondering...are you really in love with Ramona?" Lisa asked.

"Of…of course I am." I said, looking down at the ground. "…but…ever since you told me that you like me, my mind has been all over the place." I rubbed my head and closed my eyes. "There's the whole 'cheating' thing then there's the wedding and then there's your feeling to consider…"

"Scott…why would you be concerned about my feelings?" Lisa asked.

"I don't know…maybe…maybe I'm slightly curious about what the future would have been like if we went out." I said to her. This comment stopped Lisa in mid-drag. She started to cough as she put out her cigarette. "Are you ok?"

"Is that what's been on your mind the entire time? You've been…thinking about me?" She said in disbelief. She didn't sound offended, however. If anything, she sound flattered. I took a seat right next to her and sighed.

"I guess. Hear me out." I said as she nodded. "Marriage is committing to one person, forever. I guess I never realize how long 'forever' is." I said. "But don't get me wrong! I mean, the idea of spending the rest of my life with Ramona sounds great! But…I guess there's that tiny voice in the back of my mind saying 'you'll miss being single' and 'you'll may miss out on someone great'. At the time…that would have never been an issue. I've been with Ramona for so long that no one really came along and reminded me on how good single life may be. But then you came along…and the thoughts of dating other girls…the idea that I'll never get to date again…and…"

"I get it Scott. I do." Lisa said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "One girl, forever and ever. It's a huge commitment. You're closing a lot of doors by getting married. But you're also opening a lot of other doors as well. I mean…we're growing up Scott."

"Growing up is hard…" I mumbled. I heard Lisa sigh as she scooted closer to me, leaning against my body.

"Ok Scott…I want to help you. I really do. What can I do to help you through this?"

"I don't know. If I knew, I would tell you…"

"Well…you said that you're scared that you might miss being single. And apparently, me confessing to you cause some kind of mental trauma for you…so why don't we try to kill two birds with one stone?" Lisa said, suddenly sitting upright. I turned my head and looked at her questioningly.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Take me on a date!" Lisa said, rather loudly and full of excitement. I, on the other hand, leaned away from her.

"How will that solve anything?" I said, even more confused and conflicted than ever.

"Hear me out! You said you might miss dating right? And my confession just added a whole mess of problems so by taking me out, you'll get to experience dating one last time as well as pan out to see if 'we' could ever be a viable couple. Wouldn't you agree that would put some questions to rest?"

As scary as it sounds, she makes a good point. Going on a date with Lisa would make me experience dating again…and it will answer one of the biggest unanswered questions in my life.

"I don't know about this…" I said, rubbing my face. "I already cheated on Ramona with you. Now you want me to take you on a date? Are you sure you're not trying to break us up?" I joked as Lisa punched me on the arm.

"Don't even say that Scott! I'm trying to help you out, remember? Besides…how do you think I feel about this?" Lisa asked, her face showing a slight shade of red. For some reason, her embarrassment was making me feel embarrassed as well. "For you, it's for peace of mind…but for me…it'll be like the real thing…"

"Lisa…"

"So don't mess it up, alright? Or else you'll never receive me blessing to marry Ramona." Lisa said, winking playfully at me.

"Your blessing? What are you, her dad? I already went through that and let me tell you…"

"Haha, I know Scott. I know. But…seriously." Lisa started, sighing a bit. "Treat it like the real thing. Or else you won't be able to convince yourself and you'll land back to square one again. Ok?"

"Ok. I will. But what will I tell the others? I mean…" I said, scratching my head.

"Tell them you'll be out for the day. Taking care of loose ends for the wedding. Ramona will understand."

"And the guys?"

"Mmm…I say keep it on the low for now. I mean, it's bad enough that you told them. Tell them your experience afterwards. Maybe they'll help you come to a revelation." Lisa said as she got up and dusted herself off. "And remember Scott. Treat it like the real thing, alright? No talk about the wedding, no talk about exe's. The usual 'first date' thing."

"Alright. I will." I said with a smile.

"Good." Lisa said, smiling back. "I look forward to our date then. Going back in. I'll see you inside." She said as I saw her walk to the front door of Sneaky Dee's. As she got there, the door opened and Kim was there at the doorway, looking at me.

"There you are. Are you not coming in or something? Ramona's getting worried." Kim said.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm coming in…" I said, dusting myself off as well.

_Oh man…a date with Lisa Miller. I don't know what I'm more worried about. The date? Or the fact that I'm actually looking forward to it._

_Threshold 035: Something New_

_Wednesday_

It was noon and I was sitting on a bench in Hillcrest Park. It was a warm spring day. Ramona always wanted to get married in the spring. She says it's around the time we met or something…April I think? I'm more of a fall person…maybe even winter…anytime I can wear my blue parka is a good season. I looked down at my own clothes: blue jeans, orange shirt with red outlines, and my best pair of blue shoes. Simple, but it was the 'nicest' outfit I own.

_Calm down Scott…no need to be nervous. I mean…she'll be here. Wait, why are you getting excited for? Are you actually looking forward to this date with Lisa miller? Great….she told me to take this 'date' seriously…and I did. I'm in the best outfit I own, plus I got here on time. I'm just scared that…_

"Scott?"

"AHH! I'm not doing anything wrong!" I instantly yelled, raising my hands up in defense and shutting my eyes. Nothing happen in the first second, but the next second came with a punch on the top of my head. "Oww…" I rubbed my head and opened one eye. My vision fixed on the figure in front of me, but I couldn't identify the figure. "Lisa…?"

"Lisa? Again? Do I need to hit you harder to remember my name?" The voice said as I opened both my eyes. The blurred vision began to focus and I instantly recognized the person as Kim.

"Kim?"

"Again…glad it didn't take you three guesses." Kim said, crossing her arms. "What are you doing here Scott? Don't you have wedding stuff you need to take care of? Maybe even some sleep?"

"Sleep?" I asked.

"Yes, sleep. It was hard to sleep with you constantly moving in your room. I swear, I have no idea what's going on in that room, and honestly I don't want to know. But by the sounds of it, it ain't sleeping." Kim said, taking a seat right next to me.

"I'm…not sleeping?" I asked her. I received a hard nudge as a response.

"How can you not remember if you're sleeping or not? Jesus Scott...you do fall asleep, but it takes you an eternity to do so. I have to sleep later than I'm use to thanks to your sudden development of insomnia. I have to wait until you pass out so I can start brushing my teeth." Kim said, rubbing her eyes. "Maybe that whole 'week of separation' you agreed with Ramona was a bad idea. Granted, it gave me piece of mind, but sleeping way later than normal is starting to act like a liability."

"Wait, Ramona and I agreed to separate for a week?" I said in shock, but received another sharp nudge from Kim.

"It's amazing you remember how to breathe! Ramona said it would make your wedding night more 'special'. It's a gross thought, but you, quite reluctantly I might add, agreed to it. Haven't you notice that Ramona hasn't come over in the past two nights?" Kim said as I retracted back to my mind.

_Well…now that she mentions it…I remember agreeing to something like that with Ramona. But with the whole 'Lisa' situation, I guess I lucked out…or maybe not. If Ramona stayed the night then I wouldn't have slept with Lisa! Arg…'what if' questions. Bane of my existence. But at least last night I remember going to sleep and waking up alone. My dreams on the other hand…_

"Hey! Are you even listening to me? The least you can do is listen to me since you have all the time in the world just to sit here and-"

_Oh crap! Time!_ I looked at my watch and saw that it was about time to meet Lisa. _Kim can't be here. No one I know can see us together!_ I quickly got up, pulling Kim to her feet as well.

"Ow! What the hell, Scott?"

"Kim! Uh…don't you have to be somewhere?"

"No. It's my day off and I already checked on the place for the reception after the wedding." Kim said, crossing her arms. "What's with you, you seem…twitchy."

"I'm fine but…you have to go! Now!" I said to her, but she glared at me harder.

"No. Not 'til you tell me what's going on."

_She has to leave! Lisa will be here at any moment!_ "I'll…I'll get you a donut if you leave now!" I said to her as she raised her eyebrow.

"A donut?"

"From Ol' Santos'." I said as I saw a flicker of desire in Kim's eyes.

"…make it a Turtle donut and I'm gone. And don't smash it." She said, turning her back to me.

"Yes, ok. Just go." I begged as I saw her start to leave. I thought I was in the clear but Kim turned around and looked at me dead in the eyes.

"Something's going on Scott…and I will find out…" She said, turning forward and walked away. I took a big sigh of relief, flopping back down on the bench again.

"Oh thank God she's gone." I said, closing my eyes and placing my hands over my face. "I don't know what would happen if she was still here when Lisa shows up."

"Talking about me, Scott Pilgrim?" A voice chimed in front of me as I removed my hands away from my face. I opened my eyes to see Lisa Miller staring at me, right in front of my face.

"L-Lisa!"

"That's my name!" She playfully said, standing upright. I got a good look at what she was wearing: a white spaghetti string dress that went down to her knees, a red sash around her waist, and matching white heels. Her makeup was light, not that she really needed it. One thing that I found fascinating about Lisa Miller is her ability to look good without makeup. There was a familiar smell around her as well. I couldn't put my finger on it though. Her eyes were following my eyes and I looked up and down her body and she placed her hands on her hips. "Scott Pilgrim, are you undressing me with your eyes?"

"W-What? No! I was…just…you look good today." I said, feeling slightly embarrassed saying that out loud. My comment hit home as Lisa looked surprised by that comment.

"Oh…t-thanks. This is just an old dress I own and the red sash is actually a scarf. Nothing special. White heels… I took some of Kim's perfume though. It smells nice." She said, looking away from me.

_Ahh…Kim's perfume. Wait, Kim wears perfume?_ "Well, it works, I guess. You naturally look good so…" I said to her as I saw her get more and more embarrassed by my comment. "…I mean…!"

"Thanks Scott." She said, smiling at me. Her face was soft…dare I say, vulnerable. Something was telling me that my small complements weren't as small as she was taking them. I saw her eyes look up and down my body. "You look…" She started, but then started to pout at me. "Scott! I told you to take this seriously!" She yelled at me as I looked down at my own outfit then back at hers. Yes…there was a drastic difference between us, but it was the nicest outfit I own, I swear!

"H-Hey! I'm a prep-cook for crying out loud! I can't own blazers or sports coats or anything! This is the nicest thing I own! You have no idea how long it took me to find these clothes!" I tried to reason with her, but then she started to giggle to herself. "…what's so funny?"

"Oh…it's nothing really. Something told me I shouldn't dress up so nicely for this. I figured you wouldn't have a fancy 'get-up' to go on a date and I was right." She said as I frowned at her. "But to tell you the truth…I always thought that if we were to go on a date, you would were something like that. I guess it kinda confirms my thoughts back then."

"I see." I said, getting up. "Well…I guess we should go going, right?" I said, offering an arm for her to wrap around. It was embarrassing…and I felt slightly guilty about it, but the whole point in going on this date is to experience dating life one last time. Lisa slowly looped her arm around mine and slightly pressed against me.

"Yeah…we should." She said, a slight shade of pink on her face. For some reason, I couldn't peel my eyes off her. There were so many thoughts racing through my head. I was worried about how this date will turn out, what will happen if anyone sees us, what she expected from the date. "Are you ok, Scott?"

"Huh? Sorry…it's just….I guess I'm nervous, is all…"

"Oh. Well…do you want to know a secret?"

"Um…sure?"

"I'm nervous too…" She said, squeezing my arm with hers. It only made me feel more uneasy about going on with this date.

"You know Lisa, I think…"

"Scott. Don't finish that statement." She warned me as I looked into her eyes.

"Wha-"

"Scott…for the next twelve hours, I'm yours. If you want to go walk around the park, then I'll go. If you just want to stand here and be nervous, then I'm ok with that as well. But just know…when these twelve hours are up…then I'm free to go. When midnight comes around…that night as well as this date…" Lisa started, looking away from me.

"Lisa…"

"…never happened." She said with a low tone. It's then I realize that she wasn't really doing this for me. In a sense…she was doing it for herself. Just yesterday she told me she had feelings for me. I always considered Lisa as a big unanswered question…but never did I think it was the same for her. She's looking at a lose-lose situation here. She's on this date to help me overcome my insecurities of marriage. There's nothing for her to gain from this. There will be no second date…no chance that we could ever get together.

_The least I can do I make it feel real…for her._ I brought her closer to me, which caused her to look at me. "So Lisa…how was that history exam? Professor Monroe was pretty brutal with those questions, huh?" I said to her as I saw her smile at me. It was genuine. A smile I saw over and over during high school.

"Y-yeah…do you remember what you go for number six?" She said as we started to walk forwards. To where, I didn't know. I really didn't have a plan for this date. All I wanted to do was make it feel we were back in high school once more…make it feel like we were sixteen without a care in the world.

"I think the answer was sixty-four."

"Scott…the exam was about the French Revolution…" She said, nudging me.

"Oh…no wonder my answer for number five seemed off…"

* * *

><p><em><span>8:00 PM<span>_

"And then she was all 'I swear to God, Lisa Miller, if you think you can…'" Lisa said out loud as we continued to walk down the busy streets of Toronto. I checked my watch to see that eight hours already pass since we started our date and all we've done was reminisce and at like we were in high school. We shared stories of the past, conversations we had, funny moments, and sad moments. We manage to compress our entire two years of high school together in almost eight hours. It wasn't until my stomach started to rumble where the reminiscing stopped. "…Scott was that your stomach speaking? Man what time is it?" She checked her watch. "Whoa…eight already? Man…we've been talking for awhile now, huh?"

"Yeah…no kidding. How about we get something to eat?" I said, looking around. The area looked very familiar. If my memory serves me right, then there's a restaurant I wanted to take her. "…feel like sushi?"

"Mmm…I love sushi. You know what's my favorite? Salmon sushi. I swear it's the best-"

"Food substance known to man?" I completed her sentence as she looked at me amazed.

"Yeah! Scott, you need to get out of my head, man!" She said as we started to head to my favorite sushi restaurant. Her playful comment was sticking to me longer than I felt comfortable with. With Lisa…talking to her felt easy. They felt…natural. All her memories were my memories as well. She knew all my stories since she was there and vice versa. But then thing was they were never boring stories. Even though we both knew the outcome, we found it interesting nevertheless. Even the most boring stories of us eating during lunch seemed like an adventure when we talked about it. But there was so much I didn't know about Lisa…like what happen after I left St. Joel's. We got to the sushi place and walked inside where the waitress greeted us.

"Welcome! For one?" She asked as Lisa and I looked at each other.

_I guess she means one couple. _"Uh…sure." I said as she walked over to a table that seated two people. We followed her and took out seats. She placed the menus down on the table and I took it, looking it over.

"So we'll get a couple of order of salmon sushi. Is there anything else you want, Lisa?" I asked her, lowering the menu. In her hands was the 'drinks of the day' menu.

"How about some sake bombs?"

"Sake bombs? Like Sex Bob-ombs?" I said, rather confused. She shook her head as she placed the menu down.

"No you idiot. Sake bombs. It's a beer cocktail. It's when you pour sake into a shot glass and drop it into beer." She said as I took the drinks menu and looked at it. It didn't seem that expensive…not that I was paying for all of this. Wallace allowed me eating expenses…at least until the wedding was finished. "And look, if we order five, we can keep the shot glass."

_Well…it'll be nice to have something to remember this day…_ "That sounds cool…I guess." I said to myself as I saw the waitress come back with a glass of water. "Um…excuse me? I would like to order. Uh…we'll take an order of salmon nigirizushi and five sake bombs please." I said as the waitress looked at me funny.

"…you want five of them?" She repeated as I nodded in agreement.

"We want the shot glass." I said as Lisa nodded as well. The waitress looked over at Lisa then back at me.

"Um…ok. Coming right up." She said as she walked away from us. Lisa watched her walk away before turning towards me.

"Was it me, or did she seem weird?"

"I don't know…" I said as I looked at her. I saw the clock over her shoulder and sighed. "Oh man…Ramona is going to have a cow when she sees me not there at Sneaky Dee's…"

"Ahh! Shh! Don't say that!" Lisa said, 'shh'ing me silent. "We agreed! No wedding talk! No talking about Ramona or them. We can talk about Kim if you want. She was part of our past afterall." That got me thinking again. What did happen after I left St. Joel's.

"Now that you mention it…Kim. Whatever happened to her?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…after I left St. Joel's." I said as she looked away from me.

"Oh…"

"Oh…?"

"Let's change the rules. No talking about Ramona OR Kim, alright?" Lisa said, smiling at me.

"No way! You just said I could talk about Kim, and I want to. I left near the end of our senior year. You know…after I told you that I was leaving and…" I started, suddenly feeling guilty of past Scott's actions. "…not telling Kim." Lisa sighed as she propped an arm on the table and laid her head against it.

"Fine…if you really want to know…she was devastated."

"D-devastated? Isn't that a harsh word to use to describe-?"

"No. It's accurate. Scary accurate. After you left without telling her…she felt betrayed. What's worse is when I told her, she called me a bitch and a liar."

"She what?" I said, surprised. "But you two where so close!"

"That's what I thought too…but she went into this rant about me trying to steal you away from her. I guess it's one of those things that have been in the back of her mind for so long. I guess I don't blame her though…she had every right to be concerned about me. Afterall, I did have feelings for you…and she knew about it."

"She knew you had feelings for me?" I repeated as she nodded.

"She did…and it's why she kept you close. We were best friends…but she's always been weary of me. Maybe it's because we have so much in common, I guess. I mean…if it wasn't for her, I would have tried to go after you myself. But you were so damn fast with Kim that I didn't have my chance." Lisa said, sighing.

"I'm…sorry?" I said, not really sure how I should respond to that. "So…what happen after I left?"

"Kim went into a depression. She refused to talk to me. She refused to talk to anyone, really. And let me tell you, dating the guy that single-handedly took on Benvie Tech brought attention to Kim. So when word got around that you left her, everyone was trying to be sympathetic to her. But she didn't take it. She just…balled up her feelings and remained emotionless."

"My God…I didn't know…"

"The only time we heard her talk is when she gave her speech at graduation. It was heart-filled…inspiring…but all at the same time we all saw what was really going on up there. She was suffering. All of her emotions, her angst, her frustrations, her worries…they were all hidden inside her speech. She was crushed…but she wanted to show that she will get over it." I looked down at the table and rotated the glass of water on the bottom edge of the glass.

"I…I didn't know…"

"You did a number to that girl's psyche, Scott. She really saw a future with you. But…I guess things happen for a reason, right? I mean, here I thought Kim would have ripped you a new one when she found you, but she seems very humble about it all, especially with the wedding-"

"Ah! I thought we agreed not to talk about the wedding!" I said, catching her off guard.

"Oh! Dammit! You're right…sorry." She apologized as the food we order came, as well as the sake bombs. I was appreciative of the food, but the hole in my stomach wasn't because of hunger now.

"So…I really messed things up with her when I left…didn't I?" I said as I saw the waitress start setting up the first sake bomb in front of me.

"Unfortunately, yeah…you did." She said as the waitress finished up and walked away. "Now what you have to do is slam the table and that'll cause the sake to drop into the beer and…!" Lisa explained, but I already slammed down on the table out of frustration. "S-Scott…" I took the glass and started drinking it all down in a few gulps.

"Sorry…I just needed a drink at the moment. That's all. We'll do the next one together." I said to her. It sucks to feel that I wronged someone…it especially sucks when I now know I wronged both my fiancée and her maid of honor. I had to do what was right…I have to talk to Kim.

* * *

><p><em><span>11:30 PM<span>_

"Scott…" An intoxicated Lisa said as we walked up the stairs that lead to my apartment. "…I can't believe you ordered five more sake bombs…"

"I can't believe that waitress gave me beef about ordering five more sake bombs…" I mumbled, feeling the alcohol affect the way I was thinking. "…we were ordering patrons. They didn't have to kick us out like that."

"Well…we were there for a long time…" Lisa reasoned, holding my arm tight so she doesn't fall down the stairs.

"Whatever…we got our shot glasses, right?" I said, patting my pocket where the glasses were held. It took me awhile, but I mange to find my keys and open the door. There was no one inside. It would seem that Kim and them haven't left Sneaky Dee's. "They're not here. I guess they're still at Sneaky Dee's. Maybe I should go there and…" I said, turning around and start my decent down the stairs. But I was held back by Lisa. She was gripping my arm and preventing me from going down.

"So that's it? You're not going to let me have the last thirty minutes of our date?"

I looked over Lisa's shoulder to see the stove time. It read some time around eleven-thirty. I looked back at Lisa and her face said it all. "I…um…no." I said, looking back inside. "W-would you like to come inside?" I asked as she nodded her head and walked in. I walked in as well, closing the door behind me.

"Scott…today was really fun. I want you to know that." She said as she continued to walk through the living room and into the hallway that lead to my bedroom. "Granted, I had my own idea how this date would go. I'd always image we would get ice cream or go see a movie…"

"Sorry about that…I guess we spent a lot of that time talking…" I said, scratching my head. She stopped in front of my room and opened the door.

"It's ok. I actually enjoyed the conversations more than I thought…" She said, looking over her shoulder to me. "So…do you want to keep talking…?" Lisa asked, stepping inside my room. I gulped hard as suddenly my mind starting to think of impure thoughts.

_C-calm down Scott. Don't think like that. She wouldn't…would she? Well…she did say that she'll forget that this date happened at midnight…but what could she…?_

"Scott…you coming?"

"Um…yeah! I guess…" I said as I did my best to soberly walk to my room. I saw Lisa, sitting at the foot of my bed, her arms propped up behind her. She was looking at me strangely. The look of desire…want…lust…it's the first time I've ever seen her look at me like that. What was scary was how drawn in I was because of it.

_Get a hold of yourself Scott! It's the alcohol! It's all of that alcohol! This….this isn't real! This is how you got into trouble in the first place!_

"L-Lisa…wait." I said but she sprung herself off my bed and rested both of her hands on my chest, her face getting close to mine. "W-Whoa there!"

"You're breath smells like beer and sake…" Lisa whispered. I instantly sucked in my lips and closed my mouth as tightly as I could.

"S-Sorry…" I mumbled out. Lisa rested her head on top of her hands and sighed.

"Scott…today will probably be one of my most cherished memories of you. I will remember today until the day I die. But at the same time…it'll be one of my worst memories…it will almost mark the day that I must give you up…" Lisa said, her voice shaking a bit.

"Lisa…"

"I also have another memory. A memory that marked a day that I would always remember…for both good and bad. Do you know what it is?" She said as she looked up into my eyes. Her eyes were watery…threatening to cry at any moment.

"W…what?" I asked.

"The day you and Kim got together…"

_11:57_

"Why…?"

"When you guys broke the news…all I ever wanted to do was support my best friends…" Lisa said, slowly gripping my shirt. "But at the same time…I wanted to break you two up…"

_11:58_

"…You two were so in sync with each other. You two had chemistry…a connection that most people search the rest of their lives searching for…" Lisa said. "I knew that I had to give you up. I knew that one day, I would have to give up my dreams of just lounging around in the park with you…"

_11:59_

"…talking about absolutely nothing but finding the conversation interesting never the less. Sitting on a bench, watching people walk by as we hold hands. I dreamed that one day we would walk each other home from St. Joel's…our arms wrapped around each other…and when we got to my house…you would kiss me goodbye and tell me you'll see me in the morning…" Lisa said as she looked into my eyes. My eyes were lock into hers as I found myself lowering down towards Lisa. Something was drawing me towards her. Something wanted me to make her wish come true. Something…wanted me to kiss Lisa.

"Lisa…I…"

"Scott…please…" She softly said, her lips inches away from mine. I closed my eyes. I knew what I was about to do was wrong…but I couldn't help myself. She was so close to me…and I wanted her…

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

_Wha…?_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

_What the hell is that beeping?_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I opened my eyes to see Lisa's face staring right back at me. We moved our faces away from each other to look at the source of the beeping. It was coming from Lisa's watch. Her watch was beeping at us. Lisa sighed as she reached down and pressed a button to make the noise stop.

"What was that…?" I asked as she backed away from me.

"My time is up…silly. It's midnight."

"Midnight?"

"Yes…midnight. Our date is officially over." She said as she walked around me to get to the bedroom door. I quickly turned around to see Lisa holding my door open, already halfway outside.

"Lisa, wait…"

"It's over Scott. I told you when I met you…as soon as midnight comes…this date as well as that night…it never happened." She said, turning her head away from me. But there was no hiding it. She was in pain. The small tear that manages to steam down her cheek told me so. "You have a lot of planning to do today Scott. You're wedding is tomorrow afterall…"

"Lisa! Wait! I…"

"I wish you the best of luck…" Lisa said as she slowly closed the door.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…!<p>

Threshold 036: Something Borrowed

Until Next Time…!


End file.
